


cafe

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [19]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, such a big cast for such a stupid story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The group has their fundraiser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me cramming as many characters in as I can, I guess  
> ugh  
> bleh

Preparations go by quickly, and before anyone knows it, the big day is there. As predicted, what actually ends up happening is just a bake sale at their club's location, but the girls are all dressed up in their best maid outfits, and Erika spends time making sure that the new members she's brought in are comfortable enough like this. Of course, it's far too late now to back out, and when Vorona starts to express second thoughts, Erika is quick to remind her of this.

“Besides, you look great! Adorable!” she says. “You're going to be a hit out there.”

“I disagree,” the woman replies, but she's got the slightest hint of pink to her cheeks, and Erika can tell that she's only starting to regret this because she's reluctant to be seen by such a large crowd in a dress like that.

“It's just performance anxiety,” she replies. “You'll be fine. If it's too hard to deal with most customers, just focus on the ones you know.”

“That is what I worry about most,” she starts to protest, but already, Erika has moved on to check on Non.

Non is doing a bit better, and has attached to Anri, since they apparently have some friends in common or something like that. She does a twirl in her dress at Saki's insistence, though she quickly freezes to smooth it down once she realizes how far it flies up and how little it leaves to the imagination, and while Saki laughs and tries to assure her that not many people saw, Anri's face goes red and she seems to have a hard time finding where to look.

Erika is happy to see that she, in particular, has those people to feel comfortable with, and is glad that she's done what she can to bring Anri into her group of friends. With that out of the way, she goes to join Azusa, Kasane, and Emilia, who have been ready for a while now, and not long after that, they open for business.

~X~

“We're lucky men,” Saburo says, mostly to himself, as he takes in the sight of all the girls in their maid costumes. However, the others hear him, and voice their agreements.

“But don't tell me you're scoping out other girls now!” says Walker. “Are you really going to make Erika inviting you out here? I know how tempting the typical maid uniform can be, even for the _average_ man, but still!”

“What do you mean by average?” Saburo grumbles.

“ _Please_ , as if Erika isn't probably scoping out most of these girls herself,” says Kadota. “You know how she gets over stuff like this, even if she does know most of them pretty well.”

“Well, whether she is or not, I know _I_ am,” says Chikage, and the girl on his arm lets out a groan.

“Of course you are, you scoundrel!”

“You're the one who came here with this scoundrel.”

“As if! I just came because I wanted to see what Non looked like in that costume,” she says, but she speaks in a teasing tone. Somehow, the fact that he brought a girl none of them have met before is not a surprise to any of them.

“We really are lucky men,” says Chikage, ignoring her teasing.

“Some of us may be luckier than others,” Saburo grumbles, this time entirely to himself.

~X~

“Oh man, oh man, this is the best!” Masaomi exclaims. “Getting desserts served to us by this many cute girls in costume? Maybe Karisawa is onto something here...maybe I give her and Yumasaki too hard of a time over stuff like this...”

“Have you seen Anri or Saki?” asks Mikado, the boy at his side. He doesn't seem as taken in by the crowd of girls dressed up, and is more interested for the two that they've come there to support. Though he hasn't seen them yet, he has spotted Erika, and she waved to him though she was too busy to come over and say hello.

“Not yet, but I've got my eye out for them, don't you worry!”

“Are you sure you're not getting too distracted?” He sighs as Masaomi grins like a child on Christmas, and he knows that this is going to be a long day. However, when they _do_ finally find their girlfriends, all exasperated thoughts are silenced.

~X~

“Don't you have to pay attention to _all_ the customers, pumpkin?” asks Shingen, teasing his wife. She beams at him, as if oblivious to his question.

“Are you two having fun? I'm so happy you could both come!” she says.

“Well, you know _I_ wouldn't miss something like this for the world, and even I had to drag him here, I would have gotten him here. Of course, he knows how heart broken you would have been if he had been too busy. Don't you, Egor?”

“And you know that I wouldn't miss it unless I had something I couldn't get out of,” the taller man replies, before smiling at Emilia. “You look lovely in that, by the way.”

“Oh my, Egor, talking like that in public! Who knew you were so bold?” Shingen feigns shock, and though neither can see his facial expression, it is almost certainly as theatrical as his voice.

“I only complimented her dress.”

“Are you sure you weren't trying to butter her up so that if you just so _happened_ to drop something, she would bend over right in front of you to pick it up?”

“Honestly, I don't know where you get half your ideas from...”

~X~

When Azusa hears Non laughing with another girl, she looks over to see the guys have arrived and she decides to go pay them a visit. She's been busy with her friends and with customers, but now, she deices to take a little time for herself. Slipping into character, she flounces over, tapping Togusa on the shoulder.

When he turns and she bows, he looks as if he might have a heart attack, and when she opens her mouth to speak, he holds out a hand to stop her. “Look, this is really nice, but if you go any further, it really might kill me.”

“Aw, that's almost more flattering,” she says, dropping her act as quickly as she put it on.

“Speak for yourself,” Chikage says. “I wouldn't have minded having her play along with it a little longer.”

“What about you, Kyohei?” she asks, as Non and the girl on Chikage's arm both start to scold him. “What do you think?”

“I wouldn't think you would need _me_ to tell you that you look great like that,” he says with a laugh. “But you do, you know?”

She actually flushes a bit at that, and is proud to have earned these compliments, and because Togusa is trying and failing to not openly gawk at her. Besides the fact that they're doing great business, the boys seem to be having a wonderful time. When she asks them where Walker got off to, they explain that he went off to follow Kasane around, which doesn't surprise her at all.

~X~

Tom keeps an eye out for Vorona, but she does a very good job of blending in with the crowd, and he has to flag her down before she finally lets him and Shizuo get a good look at her. The fact that he can tell this whole experience is making even _her_ flustered is unexpectedly adorable.

~X~

Shinra can tell that Celty isn't pleased to be in the same room as his father and their little entourage, but she put up with it for Erika's birthday, and even now she's doing a good job of keeping her irritation to herself. After all, it was at her insistence that they attended, and though she's keeping mostly to herself, being unable to eat any of the sweets for sale, she wanted to be here for Anri.

When the girl manages to get away from her own friends to come talk to them, she asks them how they're enjoying themselves.

“I'm having a good time, but I have to admit, I'm surprised to see that this is how you like to spend your time,” says Shinra. “I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it, but it just doesn't seem like your type of thing.”

“Well, I guess I started because of Erika,” she replies, looking down at the floor self-consciously, as if just now realizing how out of character this sort of hobby may seem for her. It's taken her a lot of courage to be able to join a group like that, and then to maintain a regular part, and she'd almost forgotten just how much of an adjustment it had been for her.

“You mind asking her to try to convince Celty?” he asks with a strange sort of smile. “I mean, she dresses up for me sometimes, but I'd _love_ it if she did it regularly, and tried a lot of- ow! Ow, ow, stop it, I'm sorry!”

He's interrupted by Celty's elbow jabbing repeatedly into his chest, and she types furiously to him. “ _Don't say something like that in front of Anri! What's more, don't say something like that at all!_ ”

“I said I was sorry!” he wails.

Anri blushes at their display, but can't help a soft laugh at their antics. Deciding it's best to let them settle this on their own, she goes back to where Saki, Mikado, and Masaomi are waiting for her.

~X~

In the end, their attempt at a “cafe” ends up being a fun experience for everyone involved.

 


End file.
